


Sick As A Dog

by Shadowc44



Category: Glee
Genre: Forever Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowc44/pseuds/Shadowc44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is sick and tired of this cold. All he needs to do is get out of bed and fix something for himself and Kurt for dinner. How hard can it be?</p><p>This is sort of a time-stamp or missing scene from Forever Home, probably somewhere in the first half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick As A Dog

Adam was tired. Having a cold really shouldn’t make him this sleepy, he thought. Normally, on the rare occasions he got sick, he’d be fine again in less than a week. This one was hanging on.

If he were alone, he’d just order take-out and be fine, but he had a responsibility to Kurt, to provide him with good, healthy, nourishing food. He knew he had the ingredients for a hearty chicken and vegetable soup. He just had to get off his lazy ass and make it.

Just a couple more minutes resting, and he’d get up and start chopping vegetables, and start the water boiling. Just a little longer – he sneezed violently.

He swore as he reached for the box of tissues. Why was it two inches beyond his reach? No matter how close he moved it, it seemed to have a life of its own, and would move away from him.

The good thing was, Kurt was obeying his order to stay the hell away from him. It might have hurt his feelings – well, he knew damn well it had hurt his feelings, but the point was, he wasn’t curled up next to Adam, breathing in disgusting cold germs.

He sat up enough to reach the tissue box, and put it on his chest. It immediately slipped off and onto the bed. He grumbled, but let it stay, because he could still reach it.

Right. He just had to get up, clean himself up a little, and make his way to the kitchen. Surely it wouldn’t take more than half an hour to make a pot of chicken soup for himself, and something a bit more substantial for Kurt. Maybe he could make do with a sandwich.

Weird. This cold seemed to come with sensory misperception or something, because he could swear he could smell chicken soup. Must just be his brain on cold medication. But it seemed really – it was getting stronger.

Adam blinked his eyes. Was he hallucinating as well? No, Kurt was actually there, carrying a big bowl of steaming, delicious-smelling chicken soup.

“How – why – what –”

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed, setting the tray down on the unoccupied part of the bed. He helped Adam sit up, not seeming to mind that he was sweaty and his pajamas were clinging to him.

Kurt fluffed up his pillow behind him, then settled the tray over Adam’s lap. There was not only a bowl, but it was sitting on a platter to catch the inevitable spills. A couple of clean napkins and a soup spoon rested on the tray, along with an empty cup in a saucer, and a pot of his favorite tea. A saucer with lemon wedges and a plate of dry toast, perfectly browned, almost completely filled the tray.

Adam sighed, turning his head so he wouldn’t breathe on the food.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this, but –” He sneezed again. Kurt swiftly lifted up the tray so nothing was jarred too much. Once Adam had wiped his nose and settled again, Kurt replaced the tray, and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Before Adam could object, Kurt was adjusting the napkin across his chest, tucking one corner into the top of Adam’s pajamas.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s hard to eat that way without spilling,” Kurt pointed out reasonably.

Well, certainly, if you were a child you might spill it, but he was an adult, damn it!

He didn’t have the heart to remove the napkin, though. It would certainly be easier to toss a paper napkin than have to change clothes, much less strip the bed and wash the sheets…just the thought made him weary.

“Kurt, you don’t need to stay and watch me eat. And what about you? Have you eaten yet?”

Kurt shrugged, and picked up the spoon. “I’ll eat later. I’m fine.”

Adam heaved an exasperated sigh, and immediately felt guilty for it. “I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself.”

There was a brief flash of annoyance in Kurt’s eyes, then it was gone.

“Sure you can.”

Adam thought he detected a bit of challenge in that. Ridiculous. He’d been feeding himself for most of his life. He could certainly manage a bowl of soup.

He picked up the abandoned spoon, and scooped up some soup. It looked delicious. He could see bits of chicken, carrots, peas, and – was that slices of baby corn? He didn’t even think they had any of that in the house. It certainly wasn’t in his recipe. Oh, well, Kurt might have had his own recipe. Maybe his mother’s. He wasn’t going to say anything negative about it, even if it were the worst thing he’d ever eaten.

He took a cautious mouthful, or fully intended to. However, the spoon had other ideas. Like the tissue box, it had a mind of its own.

Damn. The napkin was a good idea, after all.

Adam sighed and handed the bewitched spoon to Kurt. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if there were some way Kurt could have really done something to maneuver the spoon. He knew he was being ridiculous. He settled himself as comfortably as he could, and allowed Kurt to feed him.

He would never say it, but he would be forever grateful that Kurt didn’t treat him like a child, just fed him as efficiently as though he’d done it many times before.

Had he? Adam relaxed a little as he realized that over the years, as healthy as Burt seemed, he’d probably gotten sick a few times, and who else was there to take care of him but Kurt?

“The soup is delicious,” he acknowledged. Even the weird little slices of mini corn. He would have to ask Kurt how and when he’d gotten that. Some other time, when he was less tired. For now, he was going to just relax and allow Kurt to take care of him. Kurt didn’t seem to mind, and maybe it made him feel good to be doing something for Adam. Well, if it made Kurt feel better and more independent, Adam was all for it. Even if it threatened his own dignity a bit.

Kurt was either purring or humming, Adam wasn’t sure which, but it was incredibly soothing. He was amazed to realize he’d almost finished the soup, and he’d eaten every bite of the toast. Kurt poured the last of the tea into his cup, and Adam sighed with contentment.

Considering how lousy he felt, he was feeling pretty good.


End file.
